borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mysterious Amulet
Usage Currently it seems to be that it minorly enhances damage for a 4 man team, but only when all 4 players are wearing the amulet. We tested it in Tina's DLC areas briefly, but haven't tested in other areas yet to confirm if this works everywhere or if this is the full effect. Resetti (talk) 04:15, July 4, 2013 (UTC) What it definitely doesn't do I noted Mr. Miz mentioned that if he could take only one item on a quest it would be this item. Subsequently I tested it and found that: *It seems to have no effect if you unequip all other items *Likewise if you unequip and drop every other item (yes, I did this and almost lost quite a few things.) *It does not affect the chances for rare drops when feeding Butt Stallion. Wannas (talk) 16:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) *It does not affect loot-chest dice rolls Glafspork (talk) 10:37, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hidden Raid Boss lots of talk has been going around about the possibility of the mysterious amulet being the key to finding a hidden raid boss. the amulet may be connected to the striker legendary shotgun with the red text "fandir? thirteen." The NPC Mr. Miz says "the answer lies in fandir's grasp" after purchasing the amulet from him. i wont speculate about hidden raid bosses but obviously there is a connection. The kronik kid (talk) 03:23, July 8, 2013 (UTC) It could just be a wild goose chase, as of yet, we do not know if the amulet does ANYTHING. 14:14, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Amulet icon change The icon left to the name of the amulet changes based on what item was last viewed in the inventory before the amulet. What is confirmed this far: *damage icon after weapons and grenades *capacity icon after shields *max health icon after health booster relic If anyone have time, please confirm, extend the list. BuTHCer (talk) 02:55, August 15, 2013 (UTC) About the Pendant I have read a bit about the Pendant that inspired this and learned it should be left in a crow's nest, a very specific one. And, in Hatred's Shadow, there are two nests close to the entrance: One is reachable and contains a D20 Chest, the other seems unreachable and I don't know what is in it. Anybody willing to try figuring it? Tsukiyomaru0 (talk) 00:44, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Anything read about the Pendant is only speculation... Note that this is based on 2 different people (independantly) describing the fact that the Pendant was put into the game as a speculation item and NOTHING was ever uncovered that was provable. I believe this Amulet was put into the BL2 game as both a test of the players and of this wiki (which doesn't allow speculation). It is ironic that speculation must be included as part of its trivia, in order to explain the Amulet. 19:10, January 16, 2014 (UTC) My Little Pony reference The following was originally added to the page by NullG7 and put here for a record: The amulet may also be a refrence to The Elements of Harmony in the show My Little Pony: Freindship is Magic. The Element of Harmony in the show themselves appear as pendents, with the exception of Twilight Sparkle's element which appears as a tiara, somewhat similar to the Mysterious Amulet. The fact that it gives friendship is a clear connection to the premise that "freinship is magic." Also the fact that the amuets do nothing unless equiped by multiple players, it is demonstrated that The Elements of Harmony are usless trinkets unless all the Bearers are present and weilding their respective Elements. ---- My opinion is definitely not. It has already been confirmed on twitter that Butt Stallion is not based on Rarity. This is a stretch. The pendant is a vault symbol that only does frivolous things and nothing real in game. I believe the pendant is a prop to promote speculation, just as it is in the game Dark Souls. Speculation is only feeding the troll. 07:49, June 17, 2014 (UTC)